Remnant's Freelancers: Short Stories
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Short stories based in the Remnant's Freelancers Universe, although not much mention of Remnant in it at the moment!
1. Stay at Home

**Stay at Home:**

* * *

"Uh... My head, what... What happened?" The tan coloured Freelancer groaned, his head in his hands. Carolina laughed at him, and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Seriously... What happened, I feel like I was hit by a truck..." York groaned, and Wash began to speak up from beside him.

"You and North mad-" He began, but York cut him off.

"And then fell off a cliff..." York moaned again, laying back down. Once again, Wash opened his mouth, but was stopped by York. "And was then caught in a fifty megaton bomb detonation." York said, and Wash glared at his friend, grinding his teeth together.

"Are gonna let me speak now?" The steel coloured Freelancer questioned, and the following silence was his answer. "Good, so you and North made a bet that you could spar with Ya-" Wash started up again, but his face dropped as York spoke again.

"And then spontaneously combusted. And the spontaneously _exploded_." York murmured, and Wash's face only held a look of defeat as he cried out angrily.

"God _fucking_ dammit, York! Just let me speak for a minute or two, it's really not _God_ _damn hard_!" He shouted, his face going red, although it was hidden by his helmet. York looked over at Wash, nodded and closed his mouth. "Thank you. So, you and North made a bet that you could spar with Yang for five minutes or more. You said you could, North said you couldn't. And let's just say that..." He trailed off, looking away from the injured Freelancer.

"I got my ass handed to me, didn't I?" York asked, and Wash sighed before looking back at him.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it..." The yellow detailed Freelancer replied, sending his gaze to the ground. Carolina spoke up from behind the two, and York twisted to see her.

"I'd say you lasted a minute and a half at least, two minutes fifteen at most." She informed, and he let out a huff. "Oh don't sound so disappointed, it could have been worse." Carolina suggested, but York huffed again. "Hey, you could have fought _Pyrrha_ , I can barely hold my own against that girl." The aqua coloured Freelancer told him, and he nodded slowly with acknowledgement.

"I guess you're right. But Yang still hits like a God damned MAC cannon." York replied, rubbing the side of his head gently. "I mean, everything about means she can beat the living _shit_ out of anything. Shotgun gauntlets, semblance that makes her stronger after each hit, _fire_!" York let out a short burst of anger, sitting straight up, and then laying straight back down. "Yep. Headache. That's good to know, fine." He murmured, holding his head again. "Hey, don't you need to get ready or something?" York told Carolina, who nodded before walking off, leaving Wash and York alone. "Hey, you know what I'm thinking?" The tan Freelancer asked, and Wash looked at him confusedly.

"Uh, _no..._ " Wash replied with confusion lacing his voice. York raised his eyes brows and Wash's eyes widened. "What! Really, you want to practice... But you never wanted her to... Where will we the stuff?" He finished his sentence, and York grinned at him.

"I've got the stuff already, just need to remember how to use 'em." York said, swinging his legs off the bed and climbing off. "Hurry up Wash." He said, and the two walked down the corridor.

* * *

North walked out of his bedroom, and was almost thrown off of his feet by York and Wash crashing into him. "Woah, where are you two going?" He questioned, and York grinned at him as he raised his eyebrows at him. North sighed, but nodded before he followed them down the hallway. York stopped suddenly, skidding across the ground slightly.

"Where's South?" He questioned, turning to face North, who hummed quietly. "North?" York asked again, and North nodded.

"She's probably downstairs." He told him, and York disappeared, thudding down the staircase. Wash winced when he heard a crash, and a comical "I'm OK!" come from the downstairs. More thuds came from the stairs, and York appeared with South slowly trudging up from behind him.

"Alright asshole, what are we doing?" She said dully, and York span around to face her, his eyebrows raised. "What, now! Ugh, fine. But you owe me." She told him, crossing her arms. The four of them hurried down the corridor, entering a room at the end, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Carolina pushed her door open, confused by the sound of music echoing through the building. Her head turned, looking down the corridor. The cyan Freelancer slowly moved along the corridor before she reached the door, placing an ear against the door.

"Alright guys. That was good, but it could'a been better, let's try that again." She heard York's voice, and she listened closer. "Delta, you listening to this?" York asked, and his green AI replied instantly.

"Yes York. I am ' _listening_ _to this'_." Delta replied, and she heard York let out a huff of relief.

"Good. Guys, I think we can nail it this time." He said, and South's voice erupted over his.

"That's what you said the last _three_ times we did this. And probably another three before _that_." South growled at him, and the music started up again.

"Yeah yeah yeah. D, start recording it, would ya'. OK, one two three." York began, and the music started up again. Then it was followed by vocals, sang by three different voices.

"Come on Carolina, have fun Carolina." The three sang cheerfully, and Carolina raised her eyebrows. This was followed by a single voice, York's, delivering a calm but semi-insulting line. "You're always being such a _bitch_." He said, and Carolina let out small half-growl half-chuckle. Carolina leant there for the next few minutes, listening to the rest of the song.

"OK! Guys, that was _great_. Really, I think that was our _best_ one yet." York said before speaking up again. "OK, we're done for today, you can go." He said, and Carolina dashed off, hiding herself around a corner.

"You know, she'll never thank you for it if you never show her it." North said, and walked off. Carolina smiled to herself, looking at the floor.

"Dude. It's a good song, but she'll never hear it unless you let her." Wash's voice told York, which left York on his own. York sighed, and sat on the floor, his back against the wall.

"God, I wish I could show her, she'd probably kill me if I did..." He muttered, and Carolina leant down, and she whispered in his ear.

"I don't think she would." She told him, which caused him to hurry to his feet, spinning on the spot to face her.

"Uh... Hey there Carolina." He greeted her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Weren't you meant to be... Going to Beacon... Or something?" He spoke slowly, not making eye contact with the other Freelancer.

"I _would_ have. But as it turns out, my today's class are on a field trip, so I didn't have to go in." She told him, grinning at him. He looked up from the floor, into her eyes. "So, is this different life good enough for you?" She asked, and he sighed.

"How much did you hear?" He asked sadly, looking at the floor again.

"The entirety of the final song." She replied, and he tried to look up at her, but refused to.

"Really... All of it..." He groaned, and sat back down. "Did you at least like it..?" He asked quietly, and Carolina sat down next to him, a smile on her face.

"York." She looked over at him, her face holding a look of joy. "I loved it. But there was _one_ bit that I thought was... Odd..." Carolina informed him, and he slumped further down the wall.

"Was it the Tex bit or the bitch part?" He questioned her, but she only shook her head. "Huh, then what was it?" He asked again, and she smiled slightly.

"It was the _'Halo 4'_ part. That's a really old game, York." The aqua Freelancer told him, and York shrugged.

"I liked the game. It represented what we were going through. _And_ it accurately predicted the future. I mean, they nailed it down to the name _'The Covenant'_." He replied to her, staring at the wall with awe. She stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Now come on, I've decided that today is _'stay at home'_ day." She nodded at him, and York stood up, wrapping her in a hug quickly and letting go just as soon. "There's no Halo 4, though I'm sure we can get a good substitute." Carolina told him, and he smiled.

"Not the _naked_ part, I assume. At least, not whilst the others are here." He joked, earning a light punch on the shoulder from the other Freelancer. "Thought so." He muttered to himself happily, and he followed Carolina down the stairs, humming the tune of his song on the way down.

* * *

 **Hey there reader. I don't know what turned this from York getting his arse handed to him by Yang to a York and Carolina story, but it happened and I rolled with it. That's just how it works in my mind, if you can keep writing it then you should. Anyway, rather than me rambling on, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


	2. Memories Part One

**Memories Part One:**

* * *

 **Hi there. In this short story, Ruby has built all of the Freelancer's AIs robotic bodies similar to Penny's, however, they do not generate an Aura. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Epsilon stretched his legs, the inner mechanics letting out quiet creaks. He wobbled to his feet, still unused to the robotic body he was now implanted in. He groaned as his legs weakened, and grabbed his head.

"No. No!" The memory fragment cried out, dropping to the ground. The door to the room crashed open, which revealed Wash in the door frame. The Freelancer dashed over to his former AI, and knelt next to him.

"Epsilon, what's going on?" Wash questioned him, but got no response from AI. "Epsilon. Seriously, what's goi-" Wash began to ask again, but Epsilon's next cry cut him off.

"No! Tex! **TEX**!" He screamed, writhing on the floor in agony. " **TEX**! **NO**!" Epsilon screamed again, and Washington backed away from him, but bumped into another body behind him.

"Agent Washington, what is wrong with the Epsilon unit?" Wash heard Delta's voice from him, and he span around.

"Oh, hey Delta. I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Wash replied, and Delta walked over to the other AI. "Do whatever you can, Delta." Wash said, and took a seat.

"Tex... Tex. Tex, Tex Tex, Tex Tex Tex." Epsilon muttered, and Delta stood over him. Epsilon shuddered, sliding a few feet across the floor.

"Agent Washington, please transfer me into the Epsilon body." Delta ordered Wash, who instantly stood up to help the logic fragment. Wash pulled Delta's chip from the body's neck, and he caught the falling body as it slumped. He looked over at Epsilon, who was convulsing on the floor. He slid Delta's chip into Epsilon, which caused the body to shake violently for a moment.

"OK. Now I wait." Wash said, and sat down again.

* * *

Delta stood up, looking around slowly. He hummed thoughtfully, and began to walk down the long hallway he was in. His green light brightened the dimly lit corridor, and he continued to walk slowly down it.

"Epsilon." He said, and his voice echoed through building. "Epsilon, where are you?" The AI fragment asked, his voice bouncing around the rooms. He perked up when he heard a mumbled, and almost silent response.

"I'm in here." Epsilon replied dully, his voice full of sadness and sorrow. Delta turned the corner and walked into a large, but empty room. It only had Epsilon sitting cross-legged in the centre, his head in his hands.

"Epsilon. What is wrong?" Delta asked him, and Epsilon looked up at him.

"It's all my fault..." He muttered, and lay down, and stared up at the black ceiling. "I couldn't do enough to save her..." He said sadly, his image emitting a soft blue glow.

"I do not understand. Who did you not save?" Delta replied confusedly, standing over the other AI, who sat back up.

"Tex. I-I-I mean Agent Texas. I-I. They said that Wash was dead, but he wasn't. Bu-But I never saw Tex a-again." Epsilon said, and took a deep breath. "She died, Delta. Tex died because I made a mistake on the Mother of Invention's security measures." He uttered, and Delta shook his head.

"I have a few points to make, Epsilon." Delta spoke up, his voice emotionless. "One of them is that, when we were last aboard the Mother of Invention, Agent Texas was indeed alive. Another is that you were not placed in charge of the ship's security measures." Delta told him, and Epsilon's head instantly shot back up.

"What! No! No, of course I was! I-I remember the schematics, the blueprints! I _saw_ the repercussions of my _failures_ , you can't tell me that it didn't happen." Epsilon demanded from the green AI.

"I am sorry Epsilon, but none of the AI fragments were placed in charge of the Mother of Invention's security." The logic fragment informed Epsilon, who sank back down.#

"Then who was? Who was, Delta?" The blue AI sighed, but Delta didn't say anything for a few moments. "Delta?" He asked again, and then Delta spoke up.

"I do not know. But I suspect that it was the Alpha." Delta said, and Epsilon shook his head slowly. "What is it, Epsilon." Delta questioned, and Epsilon said nothing. "Epsilon, what is wrong." Epsilon began to speak up again, and stared at the floor.

"The Alpha... What is the Alpha..?" The blue image questioned the other fragment, Delta looked over his shoulder, and then back at Epsilon.

"Alpha is our creator. I do not know how, but he made all of us in some way." The green AI informed the memory fragment, who looked around.

"What. How did _he_ create us. The _Director_ created us." Epsilon said, and then grabbed his head with his hands again. " **AH**! I... I-I remember... So much pain! I thought he was **_brilliant_**!" Epsilon cried, the image of him convulsing on the floor. "I gave him... I gave _him_ my absolute _**trust**_!" The memory fragment said, his words burning with hatred. "And then he _**lied**_... He _**lied**_ to _me_!" Epsilon whispered, almost inaudibly. "He _lied_ to his own _copy_. He **_tortured_ **_me_ , and _**damaged**_ and **_broke_** _me_! He used... Used... Use... Used _me_ for... His... His own twi-twisted... Purposes..." Epsilon slowed down, and Delta watch the image slowly fade.

* * *

Wash watched Epsilon's body as it laid on the floor, twitching and shaking slightly. It seemingly spoke to itself, but he knew that it was the two different AI fragments conversing.

"He used... Used... Use... Used _me_ for... His... His own twi-twisted... Purposes." Epsilon muttered, and then his body stood up. "Hello Agent Washington, could you please replace me into my own body." Delta voiced asked Wash, who nodded and walked over to help the logical AI fragment. He placed Delta's chip back into the other unmoving body, and it slowly came back to life.

"Good, Epsilon should be reawakening very soon." Delta informed the Freelancer who glanced back at the memory fragment's body.

"Are... Are you _sure_?" Wash questioned the other AI, who nodded before speaking up.

"Yes. I have complete confidence that Epsilon should reawaken within the next few hours." Delta replied calmly, and he began to walk to the door.

"Oh. And Delta." The steel-coloured Freelancer called out to the fragment, who turned and looked back at Wash. "Thank you for your help." Wash told him, and Delta nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Epsilon's eyes shot open, and he scanned the room he was in, shielding his eyes from the light that was pouring in from the windows. He pushed the room's door open, and headed down the corridor and looked down at the floor, the light reflecting off of the white walls and ceiling. His eyes locked onto a black figure that turned the corner.

"Hey! Wait, wait up!" He called out to it, and jogged after it. When he turned the corner, he only saw another corridor, but there was no mysterious figure. Epsilon walked down hallway, searching the doorways that seemingly led to nowhere. His eyes widened when he saw a door slam shut at the end of the corridor, he dashed over to it and pulled it open quickly. He stumbled backwards, the blue-white light pouring in through the door almost blinding him. "Hello? Anyone in here?" He called out, and he walked into the room, the light dulling down. Epsilon walked into the middle of the room, he looked over his shoulder, glancing back at where he had entered the room.

"Hey there." A soft female voice said, and Epsilon spun back around to face whoever had spoken to him.

* * *

 **Hi, that was Part One of this short story, I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, Remember that Constructive Criticism is always Useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


End file.
